


Vault 430

by FandomverseOfAnthony



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fallout OCs - Freeform, Fallout Original Characters, Original Character(s), Vault 430, Vault Dweller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomverseOfAnthony/pseuds/FandomverseOfAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to Vault 430, along with the early life of Anthony and Alaelys (Original Fallout Characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault 430

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the Fallout 3 timeline. I know Fallout canon states there are only 122 vaults, but even the creators stated there could possibly be more. Thanks Fallout Shelter! ;D

Located in Arlington, Virginia, Vault 430 was built by Vault-Tec with the intent of unlocking the secrets of time travel, dubbed “Project Kronos”. It was stocked with enough food, resources, and equipment to sustain the vault and its inhabitants for several centuries. The vault was restricted to scientists, engineers, and other professions deemed relevant to the project, along with their families. Only Vault-Tec personnel and scientists directly involved in Project Kronos, however, were aware of it, as everyone else was lead to believe that the scientists were working towards a way to restore the world back to the way it was (which if they could successfully travel back in time and stop the bombs from dropping, wouldn’t be a complete lie).

Anthony was born into Vault 430 on 2259. His parents were alive, but he may as well have been an orphan. After Anthony’s birth, his parents left him in the care of his elderly neighbors, as they returned to the heavily guarded and classified section of the vault, that only few were allowed to enter. He never knew their names, nor does he even know what they look like.

As a small child, Anthony was always curious about his surroundings. He proved to be quite adept at tinkering with and repairing tech both old and new, along with even creating some tech of his own. This landed him the position of Vault Engineer at the age of 14. His position within the vault allowed him to meet and befriend many new people, which came almost as naturally (if not more) to him than his mechanical talents. His status, however, never gained him access into the part of the vault that his parents never seemed to leave. The friends Anthony made, and his fellow engineers, became his new family.

It’s these bonds that Anthony formed that also allowed him to expand his skill set beyond what he was already good at. In his downtime, Anthony would sneak into the firing range and watch vault security practice. Sometimes, they would even hand him a rifle and give him some pointers. Other times he would practice hacking terminals, which usually lead to trouble. Thankfully, such trouble is what lead Anthony to Alaelys in the first place.

During some routine maintenance in one of the main project rooms, Anthony thought he was alone and let his curiosity get the best of him. Wanting to know more about what the scientists of Vault 430 and his parents were up to, Anthony decided to hack into the division lead’s terminal. Before he had the chance to access any truly interesting information, Alaelys popped up behind him, scaring him half to death. Alaelys was beside herself with laughter, proud of what she had done. It wasn’t often that she would see anyone other than the other scientists. The two talked for hours on end, enjoying each others company. From that point on, Anthony would visit Alaelys as frequently as time would allow.

Things were really starting to come together for Anthony… until the day the Enclave raided Vault 430, not long after Anthony had turned 17. Without a moment’s notice, people in strange bulky armor breached the vault and demanded all research notes and personnel involved in Project Kronos. When one of the vault dwellers said they were unsure of what the person was looking for, the stranger pulled out an odd looking pistol and shot the dweller in cold blood. The stranger asked again, weapon raised, along with the others who entered with him. This time they were more specific, revealing that the strangers were members of “The Enclave” and stated that Vault-Tec’s records mentioned that Vault 430 was researching the key to time travel.

Anthony was hiding around the corner, listening to the exchange, but frozen in fear after the first shot was fired. He always wondered what all the secrecy was about, but never once thought that it had to do with time travel. That’s when he realized that if these strangers were there for the research and scientists, then Alaelys was in grave danger. Mustering up what courage he could, Anthony was able to regain control of himself and bolted straight for the research lab. Just as Anthony made it to the door, the sound of a firefight echoed throughout the vault. Time was running out. Anthony quickly charged through the door and did his best to briefly warn everyone in the room of what was happening. Without hesitation, Anthony grabbed Alaelys’ hand and ran as far from the project rooms, and strangers, as he could. Little did even the Enclave know, the situation was about to get far worse.

Drawn to the chaos by the fighting Enclave members and vault security, a pack of Deathclaws entered the breach. For a moment, enemies became allies as the Enclave soldiers and vault security worked together in an attempt to survive. Unfortunately for them, it was a losing battle, as one by one they were cut down. Some lost their nerve and self-preservation kicked in, forcing them to run deeper into Vault 430.

One of the Deathclaws let out a fiendish roar, sending a shiver down Anthony’s spine. He’s only ever heard stories about giant reptilian creatures that came from the depths of hell itself, never expecting the myths to be real. Hiding was no longer an option.

Just as Anthony and Alaelys were racing down one of the corridors, the upper half of an Enclave soldier slammed against the wall, followed by a sickening thud as it hit the ground. An interesting looking rifle was clutched in the corpse’s hand. Anthony insisted that Alaelys move to the opposite side of the intersecting corridor, before he pried the weapon out of the dead soldier’s clutches as quickly as he could. Alaelys agreed to his request, as Anthony took aim down the connecting corridor. What faced him was beyond anything he could have imagined, even in his worst nightmares.

The Deathclaw was still chewing on the remains of an Enclave soldier, before its attention turned to Anthony. Discarding the lower half of the corpse, the Deathclaw charged at Anthony with such speed that it caught Anthony completely off-guard. Anthony aimed for the Deathclaws center mass, but was too shaky when he pulled the trigger. The round missed its original target and instead tore right through the creature’s right leg, causing it to howl out in agony. The Deathclaw, however, had already built up too much momentum to be stopped. It took a swipe at Anthony, catching him in his right side, before losing its balance and crashing into the wall.

Anthony clutched his side in pain, blood running down his side. The wound was not immediately fatal, but would certainly bleed out if he didn’t find medical attention within the next few hours. The Deathclaw was seemingly unconscious, at least for the moment. Anthony and Alaelys continued towards Vault 430’s exit. Alaelys demanded that they take a moment to grab a First Aid kit before leaving, as the Med Bay was on their way. Anthony reluctantly agreed, knowing that he would likely die later if they didn’t.

Turning down the final corridor, Anthony and Alaelys were greeted to a bloodbath. The whole area was painted red, with countless limbs and piles of guts lying all over the place. Alaelys had to choke back the vomit that such a scene had induced. She closed her eyes as Anthony quickly led her to the Med Bay door. Alaelys rushed inside while Anthony stood guard. She managed to not only find a First Aid kit, but also removed a fascinating device from bullet-ridden enclave soldier, that looked like it was made for punching things, hard.

Before Alaelys made it back into the corridor, an all-too-familiar sound was heard. The wounded Deathclaw had returned, and it looked pissed. Anthony took aim yet again, although the pain from his side made it difficult to lift and aim the rifle properly. He pulled the trigger. * Click * The rifle jammed, likely due to damage it may have sustained from hitting the wall with the dead body. That was the last sound Anthony was sure he would ever hear, as the Deathclaw was nearly upon him. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate…

Instead of the cold embrace of Death that Anthony was expecting, the sound of cracking bones was heard. He opened his eyes to see Alaelys standing before the Deathclaw, her new weaponized fist shattered the creature’s skull, killing it instantly. Anthony stood there in awe, not quite able to believe the sight before him. Alaelys shook Anthony, snapping him out of it, as the two made their way down the corridor and out of Vault 430.

The sounds of screaming people and roaring monsters slowly fell silent, as Anthony and Alaelys ran further and further away from Vault 430. They only stopped when their lungs began to burn, their bodies no longer capable of running any longer. Taking a moment to catch their breathe, Anthony and Alaelys gazed upon the new world.

Everyone Anthony and Alaelys knew, everyone they cared about, was gone… except for each other. This was it, the fabled Wasteland, and it was even more abysmal than they were lead to believe. It wasn’t the world either of them wanted, but it was the one they now found themselves in.

Anthony and Alaelys eventually came across a Military Checkpoint not too far from Vault 430. Anthony was starting to feel weak, so Alaelys helped him inside. She had him rest in one of the chairs, as she used the First Aid kit to sew his wounds closed. Alaelys was no medic, but she at least knew enough to save Anthony’s life and bandage him up. The two rested uncomfortably for the night, unsure of what to expect in the morning.

The following day Anthony used whatever he found lying around to jury-rig the high tech rifle and get it working again. While searching for supplies, he also found a full suit of heavy Combat Armor locked behind a powered gate. Much to his surprise, it was hooked up to a nearby terminal that was still functional. Of course the terminal was password protected, but it was nothing that Anthony couldn’t hack.

Aside from the armor, Anthony also found some military fatigues he could wear, to replace his badly damaged vault suit. He also figured it would work in their favor, given that stories of the pre-war military painted them as bad-asses that were not to be messed with. Considering that so far all of the other horror stories of the Wasteland were true, Anthony would rather scare off Raiders, rather than to be stuck fighting them.

From the Military Checkpoint, Anthony and Alaelys were constantly traveling, trying to find a place to call home, while helping others along the way.


End file.
